Fluder Paradyne
Fluder Paradyne (フールーダ・パラダイン) is the Prime Wizard and the greatest guardian of the Baharuth Empire. He is considered to be the Strongest Wizard of the Empire. His abilities are comparable to those of the Thirteen Heroes. Appearance Personality Fluder Paradyne is described as a polite individual who has very little concern in political and social circles. Magic is both his passion and obsession, so he is quite busy with his time focusing on his studies, enhancing his power. One of his dearest desires is to touch the abyss of magic and become stronger. Though he was regarded as a magic of magic, he longed to be a student once more. However he believed that his wish would never be fulfilled, due to his advancing years. He was quite jealous of the youths he taught not due to their ability but for their chance of seeing the abyss if magic he sought. Thus he resigned himself to becoming a pioneer in the history of magic. Despite his disinterest in areas other than magic, he is self-conscious enough to know to present himself accordingly in any situation. However when presented with an opportunity to advance his magical knowledge he lost all self-control and dignity as shown when he encountered Ainz and Narbeal, as they far surpassed him in terms of magical ability. Background Fluder Paradyne is the strongest wizard in the Empire. He is the head of the Imperial Magic Academy which is conducting numerous projects in the name of the Empire. One of these is the experiment in using undead in grid farming to form a cheap and efficient labor force. However Fluder's experiments faces numerous opposition, especially from the high priest, believing that the use of such unholy creatures is blasphemy against God. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Fluder Paradyne and two of his disciples, makes their way to an area of the capital to observe the fruits of his undead labor project. At the same time his disciples discuss the appearance of Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize. The emperor had requested the great wizard to investigate the demon, unfortunately Fluder could provide no answer as of yet, the topic is then moved to a strange number of powerful figures emerging in the Kingdom: Momon, Nabe and the rumored wizard Ainz Ooal Gown. He then goes to an underground chamber where a captured death knight is chained. Fluder then attempts to force the creature to submit to his will, but fails as his magic is not strong enough. Though disappointed at his inability to subjugate the undead creature his mood is brighten at hearing the arrival of Darkness. After his failure Fluder Paradyne goes to meet with the two adventurers from Darkness alone, as he is interested in learning more about Nabe, rumored to be a powerful magic caster. Upon the introductions, the wizard is awe by the mysterious dark armored warrior and the beauty of the magic caster. At the same time he notices that he is unable to discern the rank of Nabe's magic with his ability. The two adventurers remove their magical rings that were inhibiting their power, allowing Fluder to see. Fluder is shocked to his very core at the levels of magic the two are capable. Especially Momon whose tenth rank magic shadows Nabe's eighth rank magic. He is overcome by jealousy and later happiness as all his accomplishments are broken by the two standing before him. But in the end he comes to the acceptance and joy that there are still heights of power that he still has yet to reach. Kneeling down the wizard begs Momon to teach him all his magical secrets promising to give him anything he asks. Momon seeing the sincerity of Fluder's request accepts him as his disciple. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Abilities and Powers Fluder is a user of the 6th rank magic - a level known to be the highest rank attainable by humans. Through the use of his magic he has managed to prolong his natural lifespan to over two hundred years. He also has a special talent that allows him to see the rank of a magic caster. It is said that his magic is evenly match with, or has even surpassed the power of the Thirteen Heroes. Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix Fluder likes the current emperor and considers Jircniv as his own grandson. Ainz Ooal Gown Before meeting the Overlord of Nazarick, Fluder believed he had reached the human potential for magic. His long life and experience are a tribute to that belief. However upon seeing Ainz Ooal Gown's superior magic, Fluder swears his allegiance in hopes of enhancing his own power. He now acts as a accomplice in Ainz Ooal Gown's plans in forging Nazarick as a new nation. Arche Eeb Rile Furt Fluder himself thought she was a bright child and believed that she had a chance to reach his rank eventually. He also claimed it was a shame she had to drop out from the Imperial Magic Academy. Trivia *Fluder's goal in life is to achieve the highest rank of magic. *The wizard has some knowledge of Wild Magic. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Caster